


First Date

by LoverBoy97



Series: The Story of ZUDE [4]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverBoy97/pseuds/LoverBoy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says, it's ZUDE'S First Date... It's in Zero's point of view. First Zero is planning the date, then the date takes place... With cuteness, adventure, injuries, fans, and of course Love..</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> It's another Sequels, Enjoy!!

FIRST DATE

 

Zero's POV 

It's been three days since Jude and I talked about "Everything Relationship". We finally know where each one stands, we like each other, like really like each other. Now since I promised that I'd plan the date, I told Jude to stay away, just for today of course.

I mean, it's really hard to stay away, because since the game and everything that happened after that. Also now that everyone knows about Us. All I want to do is look ourselves in either my house or his, just to spend lost time together and avoid all the craziness.

Anyways, let's get back to thinking about the date, that will take place tomorrow! I'm so excited, it's gonna be so awesome.

I'm retrieved from my thoughts by my phone, I sit up from the couch and pick up my phone. It's a message from Jude. "Hey babe, so I'm at the office, how's the planning going. I miss you...Oh hey, is it okay if I call you 'Babe'? I'm so excited for tomorrow, I can't believe we're actually doing this! :)"

Oh my goodness, why does he even ask. "Hey, how are you? Don't exhaust yourself, I'll need you for tomorrow;) The planning is going great, I'm happy with it, I'm just putting the finishing touches. I'm very excited to, I just hope you enjoy it. Anyways, I miss you to & of course you can call me babe...You can call me 'Babe' if I can call you 'Buba' I've always liked that term but I never had anyone to say it to." 

I instantly get a text back, oh my god. How can he read and reply so fast!? 

I open the text, "I'm good & I'll try my best, but you know how it is. I'll need you too. Good luck with the finishing touches & I will like anything you plan, I'm sure that beautiful head of yours has amazing ideas. I'm glad that I can call you babe & of course you can call me buba if that's what you want.;) I need to go now, I'll text or call you back when I'm free, see you later."

I text back, "Later Gator ;)"

I get back to busying myself with planning and wondering wether to take him to the Amusement park or to the Movie after the first part of the date?

About Two Hours Later.

My phone rings, I have a feeling I know who it is. It's definitely not Pete because he gave us five days off after all the practices and the game. It's not the guys from the team or Lionel, because on days off we do not communicate. So that leaves us with the one and only Jude Kincade.

So, I pick the phone as fast as my hands can get to it. "Hey Buba!"

"Hey, how did you know it was me babe?"

"I just do, so how was whatever you were doing?"

"Okay, first I was in a meeting, and second I don't even know what I do to be honest..haha"

"Hope you didn't exhaust yourself to much, although we planned on taking slooow...I still don't want you to be all tired."

"Hahha, okay well I didn't, not to much at least. I promised after the date, okay babe? You're so sweet, but I'll be fine not that tired.

"Okay, okay...So are you busy now?"

"No not that much, just a couple more paper work and I'll be finished for the weekend. Btw, the reason I called was to ask if I could come over today and maybe we could hand and watch a movie or something?"

"Of course you can, why are you even asking?"

"Well, you did tell me to stay away."

"I guess you're right but hay no matter what I say, you are always welcomed. Okay? You hear? "

"Yeah, yeah I hear."

"Plus, I'm almost done planning, so I'll be cleaning soon. I'll shred all the notes I've taken and throw them in the recycling bin. So no snooping will be happening and no spoilers. See you then."

"You're evil, you should be the mascot for the Devils, not a team member."

"Hahhaha...Okay, plan it I'm down."

"I hate you."

"No you don't...So what movies do you want to watch, I'll check if it's on Netflix."

"Up to you."

"Do you like a certain genre?"

"Not really, I like anything really...Surprise me."

"Okay, maybe something Horror and Scary. So you end up holding my hands and then I'll embrace and tell you that you are safe and that I will protect you."

"I so hate you, why am I even with you? Plus why would I be the one scared, why won't you?"

"Just because."

"I was also calling to ask if you wanted me to bring food on my way over and what would you like. Before you distracted me."

"Bring whatever you want, I'll surprise you with the movie and you surprise me with the food. Deal?"

"Deal, you crazy person."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"True that, true that."

"Okay, well I'll get everything ready here and you do what you have to do..See you then buba."

"Bye, babe."

"See you later gator."

"Why do you keep calling me Gator?"

"Because you are as hot and fierce as a Gator babe."

"Oookay,are you drunk? Did you drink something?"

"Nope, just me."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."  
-  
-  
-

DATE DAY & NIGHT 

 

Zero's POV

So I get up, not that I've slept much. All I could think about was the date and how much I hope Jude likes it. 

The first thing I do before anything is send Jude a text, because calling him would wake him and I don't want to Do that. He needs the rest, he does so much and no one even recognizes it. 'Hey beautiful, good morning. Hope you had a good sleep, see you later.'

So now the day needs to start, I get up and start on the routine, except for the morning jog. Hop in the shower, organize the bedroom. I don't know if we're going to his or mine later. 

I miss him so much sometimes, he didn't come yesterday because I told him I was planning the date and the mess is still on the coffee table, I look at the coffee table and smile. This is actually happening, I for real kissed him that night and everything is out in the open and for once I can say. I'm a happy person, he brings out the best of me. He always knows what to say or do. I love him so much.

Oookay, so I need to take a chill, because just thinking about the date and thinking about him gets me excited. 

I need to start on the food for the picnic, I don't know what I'm doing. I usually don't cook much, I barely know how to actually. I've never cooked for him so I just want to make this special. I've only made him a grilled cheese sandwich. Plus, it's for lunch and grilled cheese is not an ideal choice. 

I put some cereal in a bowl and put some almond milk on it, I start eating and going through a cook book that I've gotten but never really used, do to me living on meal preps and protein bars/ shakes. I hope that Jude can cook, because I can use some real food once in a while.

Going through the cook book, I realize the only thing that is easy to make is spaghetti and salsa, because I can't make the meatballs. So I finish my cereal and start on getting the ingredients ready.

"So first it's the Spaghetti pasta, check. The toamtos and other vegetables for the sauce, and some salt, paper and other seasonings are optional. Okay, let's try this. Oh my god, I'm actually talking to myself.

I begin boiling water for the pasta when I hear my phone, I know exactly who it is or I can make a wild guess and say its Jude. 

I look at the time first, it's already 9:05 Am. Wow he did sleep in, I look at the phone and there's a text. "Good morning to you to and could you please never call me that in public? Only between us, okay hot stuff. ;)"

"Oooh realy, why not? And you get to call me hot stuff?"

"There's like a million more appropriate things to call a man without making it sound girly, if we're alone, then call me anything you want. Also, I get to call you that because the whole world gets to call you that, but I'm the only one you can hear."

"Okay fine I get it, I'll call you babe in public then, no arguments. You're the only one I need to hear."

"Awwe, okay babe is fine, I like that one... Hey btw, do I need to bring anything to the date? What type clothes should I wear?"

"Actually, yes...Wear athletic clothes and shoes, and bring something casual to change into later."

"Okay, anything else?"

"No, that's it. Just let me know when you come by so you don't spoil anything. See you then."

"Okay, bye babe."

"Love you ;)", Wow I can't believe that I'm living the day that I always dreamed wouldn't come true. I'm actually happy and in love.

"Love you too." He texted back.

I am such a lucky man, this is the happiest I've been in ages. Anyways, enough with the sappiness, I need to get back to get everything done.

I check the time, it's now 10:15 Am. I'm finally done with the cooking, I places everything in a basket and got all the essentials ready. 

Since I'm done with the food, I try to tidy up the house and cleared all the planning mess. Then I'll go and get myself ready.

I get in the bedroom and start looking at the walking closet, athletic wear on one side, suits on the other, and casual in the middle. Then there the shoe section a sliding door on each side with athletic shoes on the active clothes side and the casual and dress shoes in between the casual and the suits. 

I look around to see what to change into later, when we're done with the first part of the date. As I'm looking, I hear my phone.

That must be him, I check and it is indeed him, a text. "Hey babe, just to let you know I'm a couple minutes out, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, everything is ready I just need to change into the my clothes, and I'm good. See ya."

I place my phone down and head back to the closet, I put on my shorts, muscle tee and my running shoes. I grab my clothes for later and place them in my duffel bag. I also fit in the food basket, so he doesn't find out about the date ideas. 

As I'm packing everything, I hear a knock on the door. The first reaction I have is a fond smile, I haven't seen him in what feels like years. Although I saw him like two days ago. 

"Coming!" I yell as I make my way to the door. 

I swing the door open. "Hey sexy" I greet him with a kiss. 

"Hey babe, so you ready to go?"

"Yes, oh, Hey Jude?"

"Yes love?"

"I just want to say that I'm loving your butt in those shorts."

"Really?"

I walk towards and sneak my arms around his waist and face, while also peppering his neck and cheeks with kisses, because I'm to short to reach his forehead and temple. "Yes, and also you look really good in active wear. Can we like from now on, I don't know, maybe like working out together, or something."

"Oh yeah? What you thought just because I wear suits all the time, that what? I don't work out or something?"

"Oh believe me, I know that you workout. I've seen what's under those suits." 

He laughs and that brings joy to my eyes. 

"Okay, well. We need to head out."

I answer with laughter, "Yeah, are we taking your car or mine?"

"Mine, but you can drive since you know where we're going."

"Okay, that's cool."

I grab the bag, and we head to his car. I toss the duffel bag in the backseat.

"So, where are we going?"

I smile, "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Plus, at least you know it's something to do with an activity."

"Okay fine, I won't ask." He pouts and looks adorable doing, I barely see him this loose. He's usually so caught up with work. 

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you what we are doing, but I'm not telling you where or why, because I want you kind of blindfolded...Unless, unless. You're not comfortable doing that, then we can just do it without."

"Hey Gid, babe. Chill, if you want me blindfolded, then that's what you'll get...But you gotta promise me something."

"Name it."

"I want you to hold my hand the entire time, I trust you with my life. I'm only doing this because I know you'll do whatever you could to keep me in one piece." 

He smiles and I return the smile. "Of course babe, if I have the power, I would never let anything happen to you."

I focus on the road and he tries to find good music to listen to. A couple of minutes fly by and I turn to look at him because he's been quiet. I turn and see him focused on his phone, so I ask "Babe? What are you doing?"

He quickly closes his phone and puts it down, "Uuuuhhmm, nothing, I promise you."

"Really, because that looked like you were doing work."

"Nope, not work, what is working anyways?"

I burst out laughing,"Really? What is work you say... Babe I'm making this a big deal, because I'm finally able to be with you like a normal person. I don't want you to always be focused on work, I get work is important and I agree. But it's not everything, Us, that's the most important thing ever. I want you to promise me something."

I can see the fondness and the love in his eyes, when I turn to look at him. "Anything for you."

"I want you to promise me, that when we have a day off. It's gonna be Our day, no work, no endorsement deals, no anything, not even phones if you keep doing that. I want it to be just me and you, I want to keep you forever."

"Oooh babe, I'm sorry. I would never do that again. No work on Our day, I agree. I would also like it to be just you and I, because I also want to keep you forever." He leans in to kiss my cheek, then he settles back and kisses my hand, before he's fully seated on the passenger seat.

About five minutes or so more, we finally reach the hiking spot. "We're here!"

"You want me to be blindfolded while hiking!?!"

"No, the path will take like 45 minutes to reach the top, so just before we do reach the top, I will blindfold you and sit you somewhere on a rock or something. Just so I can get everything ready, then I'll come get you and un-blindfold you."

"Okay."

So I get my bag and we start the trail. Along the way, we laugh, talk, hold hands, drink water, some fans even stop to get pictures, some even take it a step further and let me know how proud or how happy they are that I came out. That it helped many of them with there own battles, or some who were just supporters that were happy that I was taking up on the role model part. Some told me that they started watching and supporting me after the whole coming out ordeal. Some ask that if Jude could take a picture with them and I to. 

The whole time Jude was smiling, I can see the proudness in his eyes. I love the way that we can read and communicate with each other with just our eyes. 

After the whole taking pictures and Q&A's, we continue on our trail. I look his way and he's still smiling. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just both proud and happy right now. I bet last year you didn't think this would happen, and look at you now."

"Not just last year babe, since I was a little a little kid. I never thought I'd be this happy or that I'd ever come out as Bi. But then there was this guy that changed all that, he made me happy, he did everything in his power to make me reach my goals, and he made me fall in love with him."

"Ooh, that Guy must be really smart."

"Not just smart, smart, and sexy, and genuine, and lovable, and a beautiful person inside out, and he can rock a suit and athletic wear like no one I've seen before."

"Wow, all that, you must be really lucky, I'd love to meet him one day."

"I am very lucky, and I'd like you to meet him to."

He laughs in return and continues to walk. Hes now ahead of me, so I take that chance to tease him. 

"Hey hot stuff, you sure you should be out here all alone. It's not safe out here Red Riding Hood, there is a wolf that might be interested."

He acts like he's ignoring me, but I can see from his shoulders that he's silently laughing. He keeps on walking, so I jog towards him and I might've smacked his assistant a little. I mean he did jump. 

"Hey! Zero! Don't do that! We're in public!"

"So? I already kissed you in front of them why can't I smack your sweet butt to?"

He looks shocked, but he doesn't say anything and continues to walk. 

We're almost at the peak, so I tell him that it's time for the blindfold. I look in the bag and grab the cloth and I step behind him. I can sense that he's nervous, "Babe, we can not do the whole blindfold thing if you're not comfortable"

"No, it's fine." So I blindfold him and hold his hand and pull him close to my side. We walk a little bit more, that's when I find a rock that's perfect for him to sit on and it's also near that spot I wanted. 

I take him to the rock, let him know what's happening. "Babe, I'll leave for a couple of minutes just to get everything prepared, I'm just a few feet away, so just call me if you need anything. Okay?"

"Yeah babe okay."

It takes me about 7 minutes to prepare everything, but while doing that. I kept checking on him, and he looked like a little kid sitting there. Awkwardly playing with his fingers, waiting for the time, because he was promised a treat or something.

I smile, then walk towards him. I say his name, before touching him because I don't want to startle him. Then I grad his hand, walk him towards the set up. I ask, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah"

I unflod the blindfold and wait for a reaction. I wait for what seems to be forever, then. "I knew it you wouldn't like it, you probably hate it right now. I knew it, I screwed up didn't I? I knew it, I knew it...I--"

"Hey hey, back up your horses. I love it, I Abso-Freaking-Lutely Love it. Are you kidding, we go from being in the closet to having a picnic on a peak of a hiking path, in public. You're crazy, if you for a second think that I hate it, you must be insane."

"Really?"

"Yes really, you psycho."

"Okay then, can we go eat, I'm hungry."

He burst laughing, "You're always hungry."

We sit and he looks at the food, "You made this."

"Yeah, with a little help from a cook book, by the way. I hope you know how to cook."

Laughing, he answers "Yeah I can cook, I had to feed myself somehow."

"That's good." 

We start eating, but I let him get the first bite, I need to know what he thinks. "So?"

"It's really good for a first time. You should try cooking more, well with the help of a cook book anyway."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do."

We finish eating, then just sit for a little to enjoy each others company. We chat, laugh, and enjoy each other.

"So, do you want to sit a bit more or should we head back?"

"Clean up and head back. You promised me a fun-filled day."

It takes us a couple of minutes to clean up, then we start on the path again, "Do you want to jog it back? To work off all that food?"

"Sure, catch me!"

I start running. He yells, "I said jog, not run!!"

He actually starts running and almost catches me, so I speed up...He speeds up more and more. I start jogging, so we're the same speed. "There we go, we can jog from here."

"Oh really, you think I'll just give you that. Heck No! I might not play sports professionally, but I'm still competitive. You try catching me." He runs, and he runs fast. So I start running fast to. 

I chase him and try to catch up, that's when something happens that was not planned for. Jude is running, he turns to look at me and that's when it happens. He trips over a rock and hits the ground. 

I start running fast so I can reach him quicker, "Babe! Are you alright? Are you hurt? God, this is all my fault. Babe, say something?"

"Well, if you shut up for like 2 seconds, maybe I could!"

"Right, sorry."

He has one hand on his ankle and another on my cheek, "First, I'm fine, but I think I might've twisted or broke my ankle. Lastly, it's not your fault, I was being competitive and and idiot."

"Don't say that about yourself, you're no idiot."

"Then don't say this is your fault."

I stand up, then I walk and squat behind him. "Okay, okay, fine. Let me help you up, then you'll hold your arms around my neck, so I can in a way carry you, so your feet are slightly off the ground."

"Babe no, you're already carrying the bag. If you do that, then I'll carry the bag."

"Okay, fine. I was gonna actually say that I'll carry you bridal style, but I know you would never let me, so the was the next to best thing."

"You know me so well." He smiles then puts his hands out for the bag. 

I place the bag over his shoulders and under one arm. "There we go, now come on." I turn around and hold my arms up. "Come on, jump."

"Wait? What do you mean jump?"

"I lied I'm picky-backing you, so jump. No discussion, please just do it for me."

He says, "You don't play fair, I hope no one sees us." Then he jumps. 

"Yeah, yeah." I start walking slowly and gently towards the bottom, while also paying attention to his legs that are around my waist, so they don't slip. 

About half an hour maybe more, we reach the bottom.

"You can put me down now"

"What? Why?"

"Because we're at the bottom and you can help walk me to the car instead. No discussion." He used my words against me.

I laugh then put him down gently. Then I back up to stand beside him, I hold one of his arms and place it over my head and onto my shoulders. "Happy now?"

"Yes, very."

We reach the car, I walk both of us to his side. Open the door, helping him sit. I also take it a step further and put his seatbelt on. "Hey, hey! I'm not helpless, I can put my own seatbelt on."

"I know you do, but I love you so let me treat you right."

I go to my side, sit and turn the engine on. "So which hospital is closest here?" I ask. 

"What are you talking about, what hospital. I'm not going to a hospital, I probably just twisted it. No big deal."

"It is and we are going, babe bones are a serious cause okay. So I'd like to find out what happened to that ankle of yours, okay?"

"Okay.....I think there is one, like three blocks away"

"Good"

An hour or so later, we walk out, well I walk. Jude hops out of the hospital with his arm around my shoulders. It turned out it was a twisted ankle, so he only needed a foot bandage and the advice of taking it easy on the injured foot for at least a week.

So here we are, sitting in the car. "Should we continue this or do you want to go home."

He looks at me with amusement. "Continue this." he keeps on looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"What!?!"

"I just, you called my place home and, well. I like that."

"Well it is, so anyways. I had 2 plans 1) Was to go to an amusement park or 2) Go to the movies. Since this happened" I point at his foot. "-- I think that the movies won, what do you think?"

"I like it, what movie do you have in mind?"

"Well I've never told this to anyone, but aside from sports, horror or action movies. I love Marvel movies, my favorites are Iron-Man and Deadpool. So since, Deadpool has been out for a couple of days now. I thought we could go."

"I love it and I love you. I really like Marvel movies to, my favorites are The Hulk and Iron-Man, what can I say. I love my Science-Bros." He starts laughing, he then continues. "I can't believe we're both Marvel-Heads."

When the laughter dies down. I look at the time and it is now almost five. "So I've checked and the movie starts at 6:30, what would you like to do before that?"

"You said we had to change, but we're still in sweaty clothes. So we could go change"

"Awesome idea, but where. Should we head home or should we just find a public washroom and get ready?"

"Let's just go to the Grove since its like 30 minutes from here, so we'll have time to change and even maybe get a coffee while waiting for the movie."

"You're genius, that's the best plan ever."

I start driving towards the Grove.

We make it to the Grove, 55 minutes later due to traffic. I check the time and it's 6:10. I turn to him and say, "We have 20 minutes till the movie, should we help changing each other?"

Now he looks nervous, "No! We're each changing in our own stools." He looks at me like *Why are you always horny.*

"Fine, well we have to get going then." We get out of the car, I go towards him so I can help him. 

We make it to the washrooms, I help him reach one stool, then I walk to another one. "You good babe?" I yell out, "Need any help with the pants, do to your ankle and whatnot?"

"Only do to the ankle? And no I'm good, thanks babe."

"Busted."

We finish changing and now we've got 7 minutes until the movie. We get out of the washroom, and I am speechless. "Wow... How come you always look so good Jude." It was more of a statement then a question.

He starts to blush, the redness coming up from his neck to his face. "Talk about yourself, have you looked in the mirror lately." He says, but doesn't look me in the eye. 

"Hey, look at me... Don't Sale yourself short, you are the most attractive man I've ever been with or seen. Oh that also includes women. Do you get that?"

"Yeah, I got it. Let's go." He says, and I can finally see that he believes what I just told him. 

I hold him to my side, as we're walking. Thank goodness that there isn't any paparazzi or fans. Even if there is, I'm thankful that they are keeping their distance. Today is mine and Jude's day. 

We make it to the number of the DeadPool Studio, we go in. "Where do you wanno sit?"

"I usually sit at the top, or the middle. Where do you like sitting?"

"Middle"

"Then middle it is."

"Great, hey. I'll sit you down then I'll go get us popcorn, drinks, and maybe candy. Want anything specific?"

"No, just if you could get me Reese's cups or Twix. And hurry, you have like 3 minutes."

"Gladly and I will be here before the movie. If there's no one in front of you, please relax your leg on the chair in front. Okay? Please?"

"Okay, I will."

I walk towards the counters, it's not hectic because it's a week day, so people are busy. I go, toward the associate. "Hello, welcome to Grove Theater, what would you like today?" I can see the excitement in his eyes, he's probably a fan. Trying to act all cool. 

"I would like one extra large popcorn, two drinks, one Diet Coke, and the other Sprite. Also, one Reese's cups, and two Twix."

"Okay, is that all for you today sir?"

"Yes, and you can get a picture if you really want one?"

"Pardon me, sir?"

"I can see that you are a fan, unless I'm reading that, *I point at his face* wrong. Oh and if you could, please drop the sir, it makes me sound like I'm fifty or something." I laugh. 

"Oh my God! Thank you, thank you so much. You're my idol, I just didn't want to bother you. Oh my goodness, this is actually happening."

"Even after that whole kiss thing? Hey, hey, how bout you calm down, get me my order, then we'll take the picture. I would love to stay and chat, but the movie will start really soon. I don't want to keep my boyfriend waiting to long." God that still feels weird to say. 

"Right, I'm sorry. I'll get your order."

"Hey, how bout this, if your shift ends after the movie, then you can personally meet my boyfriend to. Just don't let anyone know. I don't want it to be hectic. We'll still taking that picture, because that might not happen."

"Oh my god, you'll actually do that!?!"

"Yeah, you seem like a cool guy."

"Thank you, thank you so much. I greatly appreciated. Thank you and here's your order."

"Thanks, and see you later." I walk back towards the studio, my eyes catch Jude. He looks relaxed and he did listen, because he has his twisted ankle on the chair in front.

"Hey, hurry sit. The movies about to start."

"Okay, okay, someone excited."

"I told you, I love Marvel movies. They make me feel like a kid again, no shush."

"Okay, well here's your chocolate and your drink." I hand them to him, he sees that I got him chocolate bars. He looks at me and smiles fondly, he mouths 'Love you babe.'

I smile back at him then we both look at the screen, 'today has been a great day, who am I kidding. It's been an amazing day'. I turn and look at him one more time before I focus on the movie... He's so focused, like laser-eyes. I finally turn back to the movie, which has finally started.

 

2 Hours and a Half Later

 

"That movie was so good, definitely seeing it again. I loved it, oh my goodness that was so good!"

He looks so excited, he continues "Oh yeah, what did you think? Did you like it."

"Yeah it was really good, it was what I expected and more. I'm glad you loved it though, I'm happy that it made you happy."

"I'm happy because I'm with you and yes I'm excited about the movie." 

"I'm ecstatic that I'm with you to." We stop to throw all the trash out and I remember about the fan, cashier guy. "Oh babe, do you might if we wait a bit?"

"No, why?"

"I promised this fan that works here that I'd chat or whatever for a bit, because I was in a hurry before, because of the movie. He was really nice about it so I told him if his shift was over by the time the movie was done, that I'd chat a bit."

"That's sweet of you"

"Well I had this very smart man tell me that being a jerk isn't always the best way to go."

"He must be really smart."

"He is," I didn't get to continue that sentence, because I see the fan walk towards me nervously. "Come on." I say just to notify him that it's okay. 

I shake his hand, "So as you already know, this is Jude, excuse the injury. It's been a long day." I look towards Jude and smile, "Jude, this is the fan I was telling you about, sorry I didn't get your name before?"

"Dave, and thanks for doing this, I know your a busy guy and this means the world to me. So thank you."

"Hi Dave, and don't worry today is an off day. So I'm spending it with my man." I look at Jude when I say that. 

"That awesome!"

"So Dave, what would you like to ask us?"

"I don't want to ask anything sir. I would just like to take a picture with the both of you, because you are my idol and I'd love to find the happiness you have found. In my future, I'm really happy for you guys."

"The picture can be done, we can ask someone or you can take a selfie, if you want. Also, thanks for the support, I hope everyone thought the way you did."

"Yeah, we really appreciate all the support so thank you." Jude says. 

"Do you want to take the picture now?" 

Dave nods, "Yes please, I don't want to take to much of your time."

"Don't worry about it." I go and put my arm around Jude and Dave is on my side with his phone out so I place my hand on his shoulder and he takes the picture.

When he's done, he turns his phone and shows the picture to us. "Is it okay if I post this online?" 

"Yeah, I like it, it looks good... Actually do one better, tag us in it so I can repost it." I tap him on his shoulder.

"I absolutely agree, it's a great picture. You should pursue photographing, maybe you can teach the press and TMZ a couple of things about professionalism and manners." Jude laughs at his statement and so does Dave and I.

"I agree."

"Thanks guys, as I've said before I greatly appreciate this, I don't want to bother you more than I already have, so thanks again and have a great day. Thank you so much." he gets to shake our hands but I think about it.

"Hey Dave, no needs to shake hands, you have been great to us and you didn't let anyone know just like I asked, you respected my wishes. So thank you and come give us a Bro-hug instead." I laugh and so does Jude, but Dave hugs both of us and he keeps on saying 'thank you' over and over again.

"Oh and hey Dave!"

"Yeah?"

"Stay true to who you are, you're a good dude. If you ever need anything, contact my manager. Don't hesitate, alright. Have a good day, and stop saying thank you. Once was enough." I smile at the end. 

"Okay sir, I mean Zero. I appreciate it, and you to Jude. You guys are the best, and you guys help people without realizing it. I give my gratitude."

I burst out laughing, " I tell you not to say thank you, so you just change it to gratitude. That Awesome." I am still laughing when we say our goodbyes again and go our separate ways.

"Oh wow that kid was hilarious," I'm still laughing.

"I can see that, I'm glad you're happy. It looks good on you, also that was a great thing you did for him. That was so sweet of you."

"They make celebrities sound like gods, I don't like that. We're people who are constantly under pressure, so we are stressed, we make mistakes, we get angry, we fall in love, but that all upfront of cameras. I want them to relax and think of me like a fellow human being. That's when we will all get what we want, like that kid just did."

"Fall in love?"

"Seriously, I said all that, and that's what your hang up on? Yes, I fell in love."

"No, I was listening, I agree and I also fell in love."

I look at him, smirk, and I go in for a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

We then continue walking, his arm around my neck for support. We reach the car, "So we're to next?" he asks. 

"That was all I had planned, well I did plan on us going to an amusement park, but that won't happen." I eye his foot. 

"Alright, alright. We can go eat or get take out and head home." he adds with a smirk.

"I really, really like that idea." I lean in and give him a peck, then lean back in the car seat of his Porsche, then I start driving.

I usually drive with both hands, Now I finally have a reason to drive with one. My right hand is now to busy holding his. "So, what did you have in mind?"

His thumb plays with my hand, "I really like Indian, but I'm good with whatever."

I pull both our hands, I turn mine over so his is on top and I give it a kiss. "Babe, Indian it is." 

We go to an Indian cuisine restaurant, I sit him down then I sit. We order food, we don't talk much. Well we mostly eye-talk. I look at him, when he's not looking, or I think he's not looking. He does the same thing when he thinks I'm not looking. I sometimes even smirk about it.

We do talk about some work stuff, just to kill time. Until we reach his house, so we can do the unspeakable.

So we finish up, after about an hour or less. It's already 8:50. 

"So, that was good."

"Yeah, it was. So my place?" He says winking.

"Hell's yeah your place." 

 

25 Minutes Later 

 

We get out of the car, we start walking towards the door, he's trying to find his keys, while I'm peppering his neck with kisses. We reach the door, "It's okay I got it, I have to get used to using my key."

"Yeah, takes some getting used to." He says with a grin. 

"Uh ha." I understand lock the door, drop the duffel bag by the door. Then it's time to get hot and heavy. 

Now it feels different, before it was just a kiss or kisses, it was just sex. Now it feels real, the kisses are deep and they literally take your breath away, the sex isn't just sex, it's making love, it's the way two people connect. It's love and happiness and I finally have it in my life. All thanks to Jude. 

 

Hours Later 

 

We're laying in his bed.

"That was, that was amazing."

"I know, thank you."

"What for?"

"For this *I point between us*, for us, for you making me into the happiest and luckiest man, for loving me without asking for anything in return, except for my love. For standing my me like no one ever has. For being you, and for pushing me into finally making this public. Because finally I can love and be love, trust someone with everything and them trusting me back. In a weird way, you saved me. So for that, thanks."

"Oh, uh, wow...I'm speechless."

"You, you don't have to say anything."

"I'm just speechless, no one has ever said that to me, like ever... Although, just to let you know, I feel the same way exactly."

"Well, I could say that more people should, but I don't want to. Because now you have me."

"I agree."

We lay there for what feels like forever, not that I'm complaining. If this is what forever looks like, then I'm more than okay with that. "Can I say something?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm hungry." We both burst out laughing.

"What would you like to eat? I don't have much in the fridge, so go check it out. While I go to the washroom."

He gets up and walks towards the washroom, I can't help watching him go, his naked and naturally olive skin, no spray tan needed and his perfect ass and his perfect slim body and his muscles, and He's all mine. All mine. 

I jump out from my thoughts and get up to go to the kitchen.

I look through the cupboard and the fridge. It looks like he hasn't been grocery shopping in ages. I find flour, a couple of energy bars and many spices that I can't even pronounce. I upgrade to the fridge, eggs, veggies, beer, and some organic bottled juices and water bottles. I look at the counter tops. Fruits and a cereal box only. Okay, what can do with that. 

"So found anything?" He walks towards the kitchen, he wore boxer-briefs.

"Barely, why on earth are you wearing and type of article of clothing."

"Because normal people wear clothes, and let me see." He walks past me, and looks around. I go and stand behind him and follow each move he make and bother him with neck, shoulder, and back kisses. 

"We aren't normal though." 

"In some ways we are and I don't like talking around fully naked, I'm not you, babe." He keeps looking, "How do you feel about pancakes at night?" He asks. 

"I'm okay with them, why? And your better."

"Because I have enough ingredients for banana pancakes and I have blueberries to. No, what I meant was that I'm not as comfortable and confident as you babe, it's not in my nature, and don't tell me that it should. I can't help it sometimes."

"Okay fine, but we'll work up to it. Okay. Also, I like pancakes, I'm pretty sure that I'll love yours though."

"No pressure."

I go and sit on the other side of the island, watching him do his magic. 

"Do you want a beer while waiting?"

"No, watching you cook is plenty of entertainment. You look really good doing it."

"Thanks, I guess... Are you going to anything or are you gonna stay naked?"

"Nah, I think I'm good."

"Okay, suit yourself. I'm almost done I just need to put them on the pan."

"Okay, cool... Can I get a kiss."

"Do you ever stop?"

"Not when it's you."

"Nice save."

"Nice save or not, it's true."

He goes back focusing on the pancakes. A couple of minutes later, he say. "I'm done, here's your plate." 

He stares at me, I innocently look up and say. "What?"

"Nothing, I just want you to try it and let me know what you think."

"Okay" I cut a piece and eat it. 

"So?" he says, he looks worried.

"I love it! Can you make this, like all the time?"

"Well no all the time, but yeah sure."

"Thanks babe."

"No worries, eat up so we can go to bed, and I mean bed. No funny business, you wore me out babe."

"I agree, how's your ankle now. Does it still hurt?"

"I loved today, I had fun, well aside from the ankle thing. Which wasn't your fault, so I'll give you an A+. The ankle is good now, the pain killers helped, I can barely feel it. Also, sorry I didn't go grocery shopping."

"I'm glad that the ankle is good and It's cool. I thought we were going to my place anyways, but when you suggested it that we come here. I like your place better... It feels more homey. And me too, I loved today too. I love it when it's just us."

"I do to, I do to." He leans in, kisses me, then walks towards the bedroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Babe, I need to change the sheets, they are kind of drained. Although we don't have work for 2 more days, we still need the rest. Plus it's almost 2 in the morning." He yells back.

"Well, when you're done, come sit with me until I'm done. Then we'll go to bed together, and you're exaggerating, we barely you know, released on the sheets." 

"Okay," is all he says, he totally ignores the second part of what I said. 

I'm almost done with the pancakes when he comes back, "I'm almost ready for bed, if you want. Go wash up, do your night rituals or whatever. I'll be there in a couple, I'll finish out here, I need to place this in the dishwasher first."

"Alright." He walk back into the master bathroom.

I clean all the mess I made, placed all the dirty kitchen wear in the dishwasher. I double check everything, then I walk back into the bedroom.

He cleaned everything, he didn't just change the sheets, he also placed our clothes in the love-chair that is in the corner of the room. I take a moment for myself, 'This is us, we're a team, we're doing this together. We're doing it because we love and care for each other. I never knew I could be this fortunate.' 

His voice is what brings me out of my thoughts, "Babe, are you done from the kitchen?" he yells.

"Yes love, I'll be right there." I let out a breathe that I never knew I had been holding. I smile, then I walk into the bathroom.

I see him brushing his teeth, so I go and get my toothbrush to. We look at each other in the mirror, as we're brushing. We finish up, we head towards the bed. Me to my side (left), which happened naturally and him to his. 

Before I lay down, I pull on some pajama boxers to sleep in. Then I lay down. 

"You walk around the house naked, but you sleep in boxers? That's cute, it's real cute." I can hear the sarcasm.

"Shut up and come here, I'm feeling like spooning today."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Come close, I don't bite."

I get a stare that says 'Are you kidding me?'

"Okay, maybe that's not entirely true."

We lay there spooning, him the small and me the big spoon. I kiss his cheek then the back of his neck. "Goodnight babe, love you."

He deepens himself further into my chest, making himself cozy. "Night baby, love you too."

For once in years, I sleep with a smile on my face, well aside from the times I've spent the night at Jude's. All I can say is the today was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope You Guys Enjoyed It!!
> 
> 1) I know it's really sappy & all, but I feel like although ZERO is all about the toughness & scheming. When He's with Jude I'd like to believe that sometimes he forgets himself. Also, I'm not that good at writing about Sexy-Time so I stayed away. 
> 
> 2) Let me know what you guys think about the Hit the Floor Episodes or this FanFic.
> 
> 3) Lastly, Please as always SHARE, COMMENT, LIKE, FAVORITE, Etc. There's more to come, I have some ideas, but I'm also up for suggestions!! Again ENJOY!!


End file.
